How to Beat the Pro
by naomi17
Summary: Irie-Kun always beats Kotoko at everything, and she is fed up! Kotoko is content at beating Irie-Kun, even if it means using the 1 things she has over Irie-Kun...her body.


**Hey, I'm in the mood for another story, so I thought, hey why not? I don't think it's going to be as good as my other story, so….**

How to Beat the Pro

Everything I do, it seems he always beats me at it. Everything I'm thinking he seems to always be 1 step ahead of me.

But I've had enough.

I WILL beat him at something. I don't even care if he's my husband! I am fed up! I WILL find a way.

"Kotoko, wake up"

I stirred in my sleep, reaching to the side. Instead of wrapping them around my husband, I was hugging the air. I opened my eyes, sitting up.

I rubbed my eyes, then looked toward the bathroom. Irie-Kun was buttoning up his shirt. His hair was wet and he was dressed for work.

"I'm up, I'm up" I said, running my fingers through my hair

"Get ready so we can go to work. I'm not waiting for you for more than a half hour" He said

I groaned. He's even better than me at getting up in the morning.

I got up out of the bed, going to the closet. I took out my uniform, and laid it on the bed. I took my pajamas off, going into my draw and taking out a bra and underwear. I took of the bra I was wearing and put on the new one. I turned my head and saw Irie-Kun's eye's were scouring my body. That's when I got a thought. I took off my underwear and slid on my new pair. I turned and Irie-Kun was still staring.

Maybe, just maybe I just found out what I have over Irie-Kun. Of course! My feminine body! How could I have not thought of this sooner!?

I put on my uniform, and got myself ready for work. I'll have to wait until later to test out my theory, so until then I'll have to think of a plan.

Irie-Kun and I went to work together. The whole day I was thinking of ways to get my idea to work. This was it! The moment I will FINALLY get to beat Irie-Kun. Hehehe..this is going to be fun.

After work Irie-Kun and I returned home. We no longer lived in the Irie's home. Irie-Kun and I decided to get our own house after Yuki walked in on us having sex. Yup, we scarred the kid.

Irie-Kun immediately went upstairs to his office to do paper work. I made dinner (I was finally getting better at it!), so we ate together, then he went back to his office. I smiled to myself. It was time for my plan to commence.

I went up to our bedroom, going into my closet. Let's see, what can I use? I took off my uniform, then I removed my bra and underwear. I smirked as I put on my robe over my naked body. I took my hair out of it's ponytail, running it under water so it would appear as if I'd taken a shower. I put on some make-up, then I looked at myself in the mirror, approving. This is going to be perfect! I'll finally get you Irie-Kun!

I went downstairs and made a pot of tea. I put the tea on a tray and went up to Irie-Kun's office. I saw Irie-Kun busily writing on his papers, and flipping through books.

"Irie-Kun, I made you some tea" I said

"Put it on the table" He said not looking up

I sighed. Augh! Why won't he look at me!

I walked over to his desk, putting the tray down next to him. I lightly started to graze his back with my hand.

"Come on, why don't you take a break?" I asked seductively

"I cant I have too much work" He said, still not looking up

I started to massage his neck.

"Kotoko, I really cant" He said, getting impatient.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting my lips to his neck. I started to kiss him in the most seductive way I could.

"I reall-Kotoko" He finally turned his chair around, eyeing me up and down. I smirked at his confused expression.

"Yes?" I asked innocently

"What are you doing?" He asked confused

I climbed onto his lap. My knees rest on the areas next to his legs. I put my hands on his shoulders, looking at him seductively. He looked taken aback by my sudden movements.

I lightly stroked his cheek with one of my hands.

"What do you mean Irie-Kun?" I asked

"Kotoko"

I started kissing his neck again, my hands on the handles of the chair.

I leaned in closer and closer as Irie-Kun tried to back away.

"What are you doing?" He asked again

I smiled, undoing the tie around my robe.

"I just want to have a bit of fun" I said innocently

His eyes groped my bare body.

"O..I…I.."

I put my finger to his mouth shushing him.

"Naoki" I whispered seductively in his ear

He always tells me he likes it when I use his first name. I don't know why but it always gets him going. That's why I selectively use it, I save it for moments like this.

I moved my lips to his mouth, kissing him slowly. He kissed me back, his arms moving to my waist. Our tongues forcefully moved against each other as our kiss deepened. His hands moved to my C-cup breasts. He started to kiss my neck, sucking and leaving marks. He was beginning to get ferocious, like he always did when we made love. He always likes to take the lead, but oh was he in for one!

His lips went back to my lips, his hands moving all over my body, and mine doing the same to his. My knees dug into his thigh and I could feel his bulge through his pants. I smiled.

Perfect.

I broke our kiss giving him a sweet smile. He looked like he was waiting to see my next move. Oh was he about to get the disappointment of his life.

I got up off the chair, tying my robe up again. He looked confused.

"That was fun. I'll leave you to your work now" I sang, waving flirtatiously

I turned around, and it took a lot of will power not to laugh at the look of disappointment on his face. I've done it! I've finally won! I've finally beaten Irie-

Suddenly, I was lifted in the air bridal style.

"Irie-Kun!" I exclaimed

He carried me to his desk

"Hey wait a second! This isn't fair, I'm supposed to win this round!" I screamed

"Yeah well, looks like you loose again" He said sitting me down on his desk. He took my face in his hands then forcefully kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back, but this is totally unfair! His hands moved to my robe, untying it again. We started to kiss ferociously as he pulled my robe off fully, leaving me totally bare. Oh who am I kidding?

I put my hands up his shirt, lifting it off his head. I started running my hands up his firm torso. My hands went to the belt around his waist undoing it.

Once we were both fully unclothed, things got more interesting. We were knocking things everywhere. His paperwork flew off the desk, but I don't think he really cared much. He started sucking on one of my breasts while massaging the other. I shut my eyes as a moan began to make it's way up my throat. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We didn't break the kiss once on our way up to the bedroom.

So, I didn't win. It'll probably be like that for a long time. What I've learned from today is that yes, I will always loose to Irie-Kun, but sometimes…loosing to him isn't that bad. Especially when it results in…..well I think you guys know the rest.

**So, what do you guys think? I know it's not great but I just wanted to post something.**


End file.
